<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my medicine by 708605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342686">You are my medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/708605/pseuds/708605'>708605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternative Universe - Shadowhunters, Chef Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Writer Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/708605/pseuds/708605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood is a proud owner of a Cafe. He is also is in cooking school since he wants to become a Chef and have his own restaurant someday in the future.</p><p>Magnus Bane is a ghost-writer trying to be a best-seller writer. He is working on a trilogy of an alternative universe where all legends are real.</p><p>What both of them have in common? They are single and lonely and secretly crushing each other.</p><p>How long will this dance happen before one of them take the first step?</p><p>Stay with me and let's get some answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He is awesome (and I can't say that to him)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec started his day by opening the Lightwood Cafe. He is the owner. He is also getting cooking classes since his life dream is to become the owner of a high gastronomy place someday. He is working hard to realize that.</p><p>His little sister Isabelle works with him too as she studies fashion in high school. Jace his adoptive brother, is in the police academy.</p><p>Alec is openly gay, but at the moment, he's not in a relationship. He keeps telling this to himself.</p><p>Every single day he waits for a client, a writer. A very handsome client that is a regular on the place. His name is Magnus and he gets a table and spends sometime day by day writing and drinking coffee. Alec thought about asking Magnus out but never did put the plan into action. He is a very shy person that has fear of rejection.</p><p>Today as always, just half an hour after the cafe is open Magnus arrived. He asked by his standard order and took a place, opened his computer and started typing furiously. Alec keeps stealing little looks in Magnus's direction, the writer is oblivious of the other guy but Isabelle is not. She knows that his big brother has a crush on Magnus and tried a lot of times to encourage Alec to ask him to go out on a date, but her silly brother says that he is not crushing Magnus.</p><p>What is even funnier is that Magnus keeps looking in Alec's direction always when the man is not paying attention. Magnus thinks that the tall, black-haired guy is the cutest thing in the entire world but has fears of getting rejected if asks him out. Of course, Isabelle knows about that too, and there are days where she wants to smack the two idiots on the head for being so stupid.</p><p>Magnus was in the cafe for almost two hours when Alec burned himself cleaning one of the coffee machines. He dropped some cups that were broken now and cursed holding the hurt appendix and grimacing in pain. Magnus has zero ideas on how to take care of a skin burn but he cares about Alec and rushed to the man.</p><p>"Oh my God, are you hurt? You need a hospital?" Magnus asked and Alec looked at him with big surprised hazel eyes, he didn't saw the man on his side until he heard his voice.</p><p>"I'm okay, this happens a lot, I am a special kind of clumsy." Alec answered as Isabelle gets on his side and hold Alec's hand on the cool water to ease the pain.</p><p>"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad." Magnus pointed to Alec's hand that is red and starting to develop blisters.</p><p>"Yes. I cannot go to the doctors now. I cannot leave Izzy alone here and I'll be fine. As I said, it is not my first round with this crazy machine." Alec smiled and Magnus feels his heart stop for a second. That smile is so precious.</p><p>"If you are sure. I can take you, my car is standing nearby." Magnus insisted and despite the shock of seeing his brother burn his hand, Izzy was smiling. Finally, they were talking.</p><p>"I am. Thank you for your concern." And there is the smile again. Magnus's heart is trying to do the way out of his chest.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be at my table if you change your mind. Get better Alexander." Magnus smiled back and Alec became a melted version of a man all over the ground.</p><p>"Get some courage and ask him out, please big brother. It is getting ridiculous you know." Izzie told seeing the heart eyes Alec was sending in Magnus' direction.</p><p>"Shut up Izzy." Alec answered, but with no heat on his tone. Magnus was concerned about him and nothing would be capable of ruining this day for Alec. Even a burned hand.</p><p>When Magnus finished his work for the day and collect his belongings to leave the cafe, he sent a sideways glance to Alec that was in the cashier with some white bandage on the hurt hand. Alec saw Magnus and waved goodbye to the writer with another of those wonderful smiles.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow Magnus would be able to ask him out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date? Not today (Yet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey all! Let's go to another chapter.</p>
<p>This is a sickfic, so Alec's disease will start to be known in that chapter.</p>
<p>Have fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Magnus left his house determined to invite Alec to dinner. He was a grown man by the angel, he had to stop being so scared. He was almost sure that Alec would accept, after all, he had no boyfriend or anything as he had discovered in some of his secret investigations about the owner of his favorite coffee shop. Investigations that had a name, Isabelle Lightwood. She had confirmed to Magnus that her big brother was single.</p>
<p>Therefore, Magnus dressed carefully, wearing black eyeliner to match his dark clothes, as he knew his future date liked black clothes. Gathering his things, Magnus said goodbye to his cat and left with his laptop bag slung over the shoulder.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the cafe, Alec was nowhere to be seen. Isabelle was there as usual but her brother was not. Magnus got in line to order his traditional morning drink and waited, Alec could be in the back or in the kitchen, of course.</p>
<p>Magnus's turn came and he asked for his usual coffee, winning a smile from the red-haired girl at the cashier and another from Izzy who was working at the coffee machines, where Alec usually was.</p>
<p>"Hey Magnus, how are you today?" Izzy greeted him with her characteristic Lightwood smile, but there was something odd.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, my dear, but you look tense, something wrong?" Magnus was very fond of Izzy, he liked to think that they were good friends.</p>
<p>"Alec, I'm worried about my stupid brother. He's sick." Magnus felt a twinge in his heart to know that Alexander was not feeling well.</p>
<p>"Oh. I hope it is simple and he will be back on his feet soon." Magnus said, but from the look on Isabelle's face, it didn't seem that simple.</p>
<p>"He's been feeling under the weather for a while. Always very tired, pale, and losing weight. I have asked him several times to go to the doctor, but he says he is working and studying hard and is just tired." Izzy said with a sigh at the end while working on the clients' orders.</p>
<p>"It looks like a classic case of extreme tiredness Isabelle, he should be right." Magnus didn't know if this was for Isabelle's or his own sake.</p>
<p>"He spent the whole night throwing up Magnus. He didn't eat anything, he was so weak that I had to call our mother to stay with him while I came to open the cafe because he can't even stand. It doesn't seem tiredness to me." And Izzy wiped away a tear that ran down her face. She loved her brother, she didn't want to lose him.</p>
<p>"Does he still refuse to go to the doctor?" Magnus was officially concerned now.</p>
<p>"You don't know Alec, he likes to take care and warm his head up with everyone, but he will never admit that he needs help, or he will never think it is worth the stress for the others. But if I get home and he's worse, he'll go to the ER kicking and screaming. "</p>
<p>"Do you think your mom would be upset if I came over for a visit?" Magnus asked and this caught the attention of Izzy who turned her head to the writer.</p>
<p>"Hum ... no ... of course not." She was surprised at Magnus offering to visit Alec like that, out of the blue as they both liked to dance around the huge white elephant of the feelings they clearly had for each other.</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled at Magnus and shouted for one of the employees to cover her for a while as she stepped out of the counter to continue to talk with Magnus.</p>
<p>"My mom will be very happy to receive a friend of Alec, he is always so reserved. He almost never brings friends home. And she will love you." Magnus smiled at Isabelle.</p>
<p>"Give me the address, I'll pay Alexander a visit and hope to convince him to seek help." Izzy smiled hugely at Magnus and gave him the address of the apartment she shared with her brothers. When Magnus left, she took out her cell phone and gave her mother a little heads up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Magnus was nervous. Nervous and worried. He didn't know how Alec would react when he saw him at his home. But he was very concerned after Isabelle's description of her brother's symptoms, he needed to see for himself that Alexander didn't have anything really serious. Not that he was a doctor or anything, but he would drag Alec to the doctors if he was as bad as his sister described.</p>
<p>Magnus rang the bell at Alec's apartment and a tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair answered. She was very much like her children and he could understand where the Lightwoods had pulled most of their physical characteristics from.</p>
<p>"Hey, you must be Magnus. Isabelle warned me that you were coming to visit Alec. Please come in, I'm Maryse by the way." And she smiled at him, a smile very much like that of her children too.</p>
<p>"I am Magnus, It is lovely to meet you. And yes, she told me that he is sick and I usually go to the cafe every day for my daily dose of caffeine and a quiet and cozy place to work on my books." </p>
<p>Magnus responded by returning a smile of his own to the elegant woman in front of him.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll be delighted with your visit, come on, I'll show you his room."</p>
<p>Upon reaching the door to Alec's room, Maryse came in and spoke in a sweet voice that made Magnus smile without realizing it.</p>
<p>"Alec, dear, you have a visitor." Alec then turned painfully slowly and when Magnus caught a glimpse of his face, his jaw dropped. He was in terrible shape and Izzy's concern now made perfect sense.</p>
<p>"Magnus?" Alec asked and his expression would be comical if he didn't look so sick and debilitated.</p>
<p>"Hey, Alexander. I would ask how you are doing, but clearly, you feel terrible so let's get rid of the futile conversation." Magnus said, entering the room and approaching Alec's bed. The bedridden man laughed a little and the writer felt his heart race a little more. Even though he was sick, Alec's laughter was music to his ears.</p>
<p>"Yes, I feel like crap." Alec said as he sat up straighter to receive his guest. He then noticed his mother smiling through the door and he just rolled his eyes. She blew a kiss to her son and closed the door carefully to give privacy to the two men.</p>
<p>"Your mother seems to be an incredible woman." Magnus quoted, as he sat next to Alec.</p>
<p>"Yes, she is." Alec replied smiling. Her normally vivid lips, extremely pale.</p>
<p>"Izzy told me you were in bad shape, but I need to confess Alexander, I'm just moments away from calling an ambulance for you."</p>
<p>"Oh for God's sake, not you too." Alec said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. God, he felt like trash.</p>
<p>"You look very bad Alexander, this can't be just tiredness." Magnus said and the concern was clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I am not eating properly, combining work and the courses I take are getting the best of me, I am not getting enough sleep, as I usually do the course activities at night after we close the cafe. This week I subsisted on coffee and fast food, I probably have an ulcer and food poisoning." He smiled as a joke, but Magnus knows better.</p>
<p>"God Alexander, you need to take better care of yourself!" Magnus was horrified by the harmful routine that the man in front of him was taking, of course, that would end up in illness.</p>
<p>"I know. I've heard that speech from everyone today. I'm staying home for the rest of the week, to eat better and rest, I'm sure I will feel better soon."</p>
<p>Alec replied and Magnus lost his breath looking into Alec's incredible hazel eyes that were now an incredible greenish-brown.</p>
<p>"It's really good, I was worried when she told me that you were in a bad shape, I need my favorite barista to get to the end of my book." Alec smiled at Magnus' statement, he already felt better just having the writer around, which as always seemed incredible.</p>
<p>"Izzy would be upset to hear that you said I am your favorite barista."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sure she already knows." And Alec looked at Magnus wide-eyed and Magnus laughed.</p>
<p>"Don't be shy Alexander, I was prepared to invite you to dinner today, but you decided to get sick, but it's okay, playing hard to get? I love the challenge."</p>
<p>"R.. really?" And Magnus could laugh with the stunned expression of the sick man in front of him.</p>
<p>"Yes, but now we need to focus on you getting better first, right?" Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and kissing his knuckles causing the sick man to close his eyes at the affectionate gesture.</p>
<p>"I have a very good reason to take care of myself now." And then lips met for the first of infinite other times to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soon we will discover Alec's disease. Stay tuned.</p>
<p>See ya in the next chapter! Leave me a comment if you liked it, I'll be honored to hear about your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scaring everyone (including himself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, I am back! I'll try not to delay so much the new chapters. New Year's resolution (fingers crossed).</p>
<p>So, in this chapter, we will start to see the severity of Alec's disease. Not saying more, to not spoil you. </p>
<p>Enjoy a little more about our favorite characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec spent the rest of the week resting at home, while Izzy took care of the cafe. He even took a few days off from the courses, telling his teachers that he didn't feel well and needed to rest and recover. It was not so big a deal.</p>
<p>Even after all the rest, all the comfort food made by his mother, being practically forced to live between the bed and the couch by his brothers, at the beginning of the following week Alec still felt terrible. It was as if his symptoms just got worse. At this point, he was worried but trying to hide from everyone. He also missed Magnus and wanted to see him in person today since they only spoke by phone and messages in the days after the writer came to visit Alec at home.</p>
<p>Alec felt tired even though the day had just started, when he went to the coffee machine to start taking the first orders, he felt a kind of dizziness that almost made him collapse on the floor right there, he was starting to think that he should make an appointment with the family doctor as soon as possible as everyone wanted.</p>
<p>A few minutes after the cafe is open, Alec looked up and saw Magnus come in the door, even if he felt like shit, seeing Magnus changed his mood automatically and the sick man smiled.</p>
<p>Magnus saw Alec and smiled at him too, making a hi sign with his hand, but when he saw how pale and weak the barista still looked, the smile faded and a worried frown took the place. Magnus gave his order for Clary, went on to wait for the coffee to be prepared, and while waiting he started talking to Alec.</p>
<p>"Alexander, you told me you were feeling better, but honestly you look even worse than when I visited you. I'm sure you lost some more weight." Magnus said in greeting and Alec dropped the act of pretending everything was fine.</p>
<p>"I still feel bad. I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment today, maybe he'll ask for some tests, I think I made myself sick with such an insane routine and so much fast food." Alec sighed and replied to Magnus and it scared the writer more than the barista's bad looks. In all these days that they kept in touch, Alec refused to admit that he needed a doctor.</p>
<p>"I'm going to insist on that. You need to go see what's going on, you look terrible and if you feel half bad about what you look like, I don't know how you are standing. And why you're not at home and in bed anyway?"</p>
<p>"I can't just leave the cafe. Izzy and Clary need help, they were getting really tired from doing everything themselves."</p>
<p>"But you need to think about yourself Alec, it looks like you're about to fall."</p>
<p>"Believe me, I feel that way. But let's solve the first problem, which is the doctor's appointment, the rest I decide later." Alec said as he finished Magnus' order. He then handed the coffee over to the writer who skeptically went to sit at his usual table and started writing the final parts of his first book that was due to be released soon. But always stealing glances at Alec, who continued to serve all clients even though he looked extremely tired.</p>
<p>Sometime later he heard the sound of several glass objects breaking and a terrified shout from Izzy, the writer stood up and the sight that greeted him would haunt his nightmares for a long time, Alec was passed out between the kitchen door and the counter of sweets.</p>
<p>"Alec! Wake up Alec, please!" Izzy was kneeling beside her unconscious brother as Clary and the clients approached. Magnus ran and picked up his phone to call an ambulance. Damn it! He should have insisted more with Alec to go to the doctor. It didn't look good.</p>
<p>After giving the description of what was happening to the attendant who would send an ambulance, Magnus ran into the counter and knelt beside Izzy who was sobbing holding his brother's hand, the writer forced himself to be calm, no one needed another person in crisis, Magnus then placed two fingers in the artery of Alec's neck and sighed when he felt a strong and steady pulse. He let out half the breath he was holding. The other half would only come out of his lungs when he could see those amazing hazel eyes open again.</p>
<p>"Paramedics are coming. He's breathing Isabelle. He probably passed out from exhaustion." Izzy continued sobbing and begging for his brother to wake up and Magnus just wanted to hug and reassure her, but he was feeling panicked too, just trying to control himself better for Alexander's sake.</p>
<p>A few agonizing minutes later, the paramedics entered the cafe with a stretcher and began the process of immobilizing the barista and taking him to the back of the ambulance. Isabelle went up with them and Magnus would follow, running to the car parked two blocks from the establishment, Magnus just asked any higher entity that would rule the universe to allow Alexander to be well.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it was not so long. Only angst. I promise in the next we will start to put the pieces together. </p>
<p>See you soon! Leave me a comment, This is the best incentive. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What a misterious disease...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello all :)</p>
<p>Let's find out what Alec has? I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please read the notes at the end of this and you can understand the main reason for me to write a story like that. </p>
<p>Other than make Alec suffer and need Magnus care. I love worried Magnus. LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabelle went with her brother in the ambulance while Magnus had to run to his car parked a few blocks away to follow Alec and find out what was going on with the young man. Worry was killing the writer, nobody passes out like that just from fatigue, did they? Magnus didn't know what to think, he just wanted to get to that hospital and hear from the doctors what was wrong with Alec and they could work things out from there.</p>
<p>Because of course, he knew they would work things out. Whatever Alec had, they would take care of him and make sure he rests and takes care of himself and stops thinking only of others.</p>
<p>While driving through the chaotic NY traffic, Magnus prayed to whatever superior entity that rules the universe that his Alexander may recover. He needed the young man to be well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Magnus arrived at the ER to find Isabelle inconsolable crying while talking on the phone. He didn't understand exactly who she was talking to, but it must be someone in the family. The writer approached anguished and touched the young woman's shoulder, who when recognized him threw herself in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably, Magnus had to control himself not to join her.</p>
<p>"How's he doing?" Magnus asked when he noticed that the girl had calmed down a little.</p>
<p>"I don't know. He remained unconscious all the way and the paramedics were talking about low blood saturation and low responsiveness. It looks serious Magnus. I can't lose my big brother..." And then she was sobbing again as the other young man stroked her hair trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>"Hey, nothing like that. Nobody's missing anyone, okay? Alec is going to pull out of this, the doctors are going to make sure of that. Now have you warned your family?" Isabelle just nodded, still clinging to Magnus as if he were the only thing that kept her upright.</p>
<p>"My mom and Jace are coming." She answered between sighs.</p>
<p>"Let's sit here then and wait for someone to come and tell us how he's doing, but you need to calm down, I'm also very worried about him but we need to stay calm ok?" He looked into Alec's sister's wet eyes and had to make a superhuman effort not to join her in tears. But he couldn't, he had to be strong for them.</p>
<p>Sometime later Maryse and Jace arrived. They hugged each other, Alec's mother demanded to know what was going on and after more tears, sobs and drama, everyone sat down to wait for news.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took, Magnus had no idea how long it would take for a doctor to go out and report on Alec's condition. When he finally appeared, his face was not the best, which made Magnus's heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>"Alec Lightwood's family?"</p>
<p>"We are." Maryse replied as they all got up and approached the doctor. The doctor looked at the heterogeneous group, while Maryse and Isabelle clearly shared physical characteristics, Jace and Magnus were completely at odds with both. The doctor looked uncomfortably at Alec's mother, as the intelligent woman she was, the matriarch reaffirmed as soon as she felt the doctor's discomfort.</p>
<p>"All of us are family. You can tell all of us what's going on with my son, I was his emergency contact and authorize that." The doctor then nodded and Magnus admired how strong and secure Maryse looked, even at a time like this.</p>
<p>"Mr. Lightwood was brought unconscious after a collapse. Preliminary tests showed a significant increase in his blood glucose levels, which suggests that he may have Diabetes, new tests to confirm the diagnosis are being performed and we will soon be able to complete this line of investigation..."</p>
<p>"Diabetes?" Jace questioned before the doctor even finished speaking.</p>
<p>"Yes. It is a common disease in young people, not just in the elderly as is believed. In cases of young people like Mr. Lightwood, it can be caused by several circumstances that we are still investigating. However, at this moment we are working to normalize their rates of blood glucose so that he regains consciousness."</p>
<p>"But is he going to be okay? As soon as you control your blood glucose, right?" Maryse questioned and Magnus did not like the way the doctor's face changed to a kind of doubt, as he did not know how to give this news.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Lightwood, your son is in a coma. When blood glucose levels are elevated for a long time, without treatment the body becomes toxic and the brain is affected, it happened and so we need to control the glucose levels as quickly as possible so he can regain consciousness." As soon as the doctor said the word "coma" everyone sighed, it was a serious condition. Magnus felt his legs turning to gelatin. He couldn't believe he was losing Alec to some random disease. The universe was really ironic.</p>
<p>"But he'll wake up, won't he?" Isabelle asked in a voice choked with tears and fear of losing her brother.</p>
<p>"The vast majority of diabetic coma cases resolve spontaneously when glucose levels are controlled. However, Mr. Lightwood's condition is very critical, he is weak, which indicates that he had been suffering from the symptoms for a while. The level of acidity in the blood is high at the moment and we even need to put it on respiratory aid, as the oxygenation in his blood is dangerously low. I will not lie to any of you, there is a real risk of brain damage. But we are giving fluids and intravenous insulin to reverse hyperglycemia as soon as possible." Magnus was in shock. Alec was young, clearly healthy, there was no reason why he had something like diabetes. It was crazy.</p>
<p>"Can we see him?" Maryse asked as she had tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"He is being transferred to an ICU room right now, we need to monitor him closely at this time and until the other tests return to understand the best course of treatment, however under the circumstances, I will allow you to see him, one by one, just for 20 minutes only.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maryse allowed Magnus to come in to see Alec. She was infinitely grateful that he helped Isabelle at the Cafe when her son passed out. And she knew they both liked each other, so it was clear that she would allow Magnus to visit him.</p>
<p>Magnus was unable to control the tears he was holding until now when he saw Alec. He looked terrible, half-dead actually.</p>
<p>The ICU room was scary. There were several machines connected to the young man who was lying extremely pale on the bed. He had an oxygen cannula in his nose, wires connected to a cardiac monitor snaked through a horrible green hospital gown, in his left arm was an IV that led to a machine that injected fluids in a controlled manner through his veins. In the right arm, an oximeter monitoring blood saturation as well. The whole situation was very bad, Alec was in serious condition.</p>
<p>The writer then approached the slightly raised bed and stroked the dark hair of the young man who had unlocked something in his heart and began to speak softly.</p>
<p>"You Alexander, do me a favor to wake up and be well. I still haven't been able to take you on that date and kiss the life outside of you as I have been dreaming for a while. Please sweetheart come back to us." Magnus then kissed Alec's forehead and wiped the tear path that ran down his face and dripped onto the hospital gown of the unconscious young man.</p>
<p>After everyone had their time with Alec, the doctor explained the times when they would be allowed to return and visit the young man and explained all the tests that were being done and the course of treatment for now. They wanted to stay in the waiting room, even if they couldn’t see Alexander, but the doctor said they would only be allowed in the next day so it was prudent for everyone to go home and rest so they could help the sick man when he wakes up.</p>
<p>Completely reluctantly, they left with Magnus demanding to know if anything changed in Alec's condition. Totally anesthetized, he went home knowing with absolute certainty that he would not be able to sleep. He wouldn't be able to live again until he could see those amazing hazel eyes open again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quite dramatic, isn't it?</p>
<p>Well, I'm diabetic and I found it to be in circumstances very similar to Alec's, I was in a coma for a while but managed to recover. So in this story, I want to tell a little about my life story through these characters that we love so much.</p>
<p>I can anticipate, it will be a rough road. But I promise a happy ending, I can't write anything where Malec doesn't end up together and happy.</p>
<p>Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments, you feed my creativity and willingness to keep writing. Much love for every message that arrives in my email.</p>
<p>See you later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>